


be a darling for you or anyone who wants me at all

by Rautainen_Lintu



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rautainen_Lintu/pseuds/Rautainen_Lintu
Summary: Джаред - андроид, созданный Hooli.Перевод фанфика Cirkne.





	be a darling for you or anyone who wants me at all

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [be a darling for you or anyone who wants me at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715272) by [Cirkne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne). 



В первом демо тебя зовут Дональд, и твоя программа выполняется как нужно. Достаточно гладко, чтобы это было названо успехом. Ты видишь, как они смотрят на тебя, но еще не можешь проанализировать это (они добавят эту функцию гораздо позже), поэтому ты просто записываешь это. Другие – живые люди – назвали бы это памятью. Твои создатели назвали это накоплением данных.

В следующий раз при проведении тестов он смотрят на тебя свысока. Он. Смотрит свысока. Ему не нравится имя Дональд, и ему не нравится, как ты стоишь. Ты должен быть сконструирован более высоким и должен быть – ты и есть – безымянным, пока они не найдут что-то, что понравится ему. Ему сложно угодить, и твои создатели полагаются на тебя. Ты все еще не можешь анализировать, поэтому вновь записываешь это. На случай, если им понадобится. Ты это знаешь. Ничего из этого не предназначено тебе, но ты еще вернешься позже. Когда они включат тебе возможность чувствовать, ты вернешься. 

Ему трудно угодить, да, но он впечатляющий. Ты мог бы – должен – встать перед ним на колени, но они не дают тебе такой команды. Он смотрит на тебя. Он проходит туда, куда ты не можешь повернуть голову, и ты сидишь, неподвижный, надеющийся на одобрение. Это что-то, что они заложили в тебя. Необходимость доставлять удовольствие. Невозможность сказать нет на приказ. Податливость. Раньше они обсуждали возможность дать тебе свободу воли, но отказались от этого. Да, ты первый, но не единственный. Ты предназначен на продажу. 

Ты желаешь, эгоистично, чтобы он выбрал тебя. Ты не помнишь, чтобы что-то такое вкладывали в тебя при создании. Желание. Отчаяние. Это появилось, как ты выясняешь, с последним обновлением. Ты не знаешь, это ошибка программы или нет. Но ты не говоришь им об этом, потому что они могут забрать это. Ему ты сказал бы, конечно. Ты никогда не мог бы солгать ему. Ты не знаешь, насколько буквально не можешь, потому что никогда не пробовал, но ты знаешь, что, если он – если он выбрал бы тебя, ты бы никогда не смог солгать ему. 

Он называет тебя Джаред. Ты не запрограммирован чувствовать что-то по этому поводу, но он говорит это. Он. Говорит. Это. Его голос. Его пальцы, исследующие твое лицо. Новые данные захлестывают тебя с головой. Ты его создание. Ты выглядишь настоящим, почти настоящим, и не можешь солгать. Ты – Пиноккио. Ты жаждешь того, что случится в конце истории, и у тебя есть имя. Настоящее имя. Имя, которое ему нравится. Ты никогда и не мечтал о чем-то большем. 

Он не выбирает тебя. Он отдает тебя. Ты – награда за компромиссное решение. Ты – средство, чтобы избежать судебного прецедента. Ты – собственность Ричарда Хендрикса. Твой первый владелец, как говорят твои создатели – будто бы ты домашний питомец. Ты мог бы им быть. Ты не знаешь, что он будет делать с тобой. Твой первый владелец, говорят твои создатели, и когда вы встречаетесь в первый раз, ты понимаешь, что ничто из того, что происходило раньше, не было реальным. Он мог бы стереть все те данные, что ты собрал. У него есть право на это. Ты принадлежишь ему и существуешь для него. 

Он использует тебя ровно для того, что они предлагали в рекламе. О других вещах были блоги и комментарии, и посты, и форумы. О вещах, о которых твои создатели знали, но не говорили. Это было ожидаемо. Но Ричард никогда не пытается. Никогда не спрашивает и не говорит тебе делать этого. Нет, вместо этого ты будишь его и делаешь ему чай. Ты приносишь ему напитки с кухни и его свитер из комнаты. Ты стираешь его вещи. Весь твой потенциал впустую тратится на него. Ты – просто бытовая техника. 

Другие говорят с тобой. Другие просят тебя принести им что-то и говорят пожалуйста, в то время как Ричард в лучшем случае говорит спасибо. Ты слышал разговоры о совместном владении. Семьи. Пары. Даже коллеги, но не так, как это. В планах не было иерархии. Не было…

Ричард говорит:

"Сначала принеси мне мои ключи," – и ты останавливаешься по пути на кухню, где делаешь кофе Динешу. В планах нет никакого сначала. Ты выполняешь свои задания в том порядке, в котором они были даны. Ты смотришь на Ричарда. Он смотрит на тебя. Он выглядит уставшим, ты знаешь это. Они дали тебе возможность сказать об этом. У тебя много вещей, о которых ты можешь сказать. Ты все еще смотришь на него. Он ждет. Ты покидаешь кухню, чтобы сделать, как он сказал. 

Ты всегда слушаешь его. Может быть, он не тот, для кого ты был создал, но он забрал тебя и сделал своим. 

Гилфойл не доверяет тебе. Он говорит тебе это напрямую. Ты киваешь. Ты спрашиваешь, что можешь сделать для него, и он говорит оставить его одного. Когда ты разворачиваешься, чтобы уйти, Эрлих просит тебя остаться. Ты замораживаешься в своей позиции. Ты всего лишь самый первый. Они не продумали все настолько далеко. Неспособный выполнить обе команды, ты выключаешься.

Ты возвращаешься к тому, что они назвали бы сознанием, в спальне Ричарда. Ты сидишь на полу. Ричард сидит напротив тебя и это, возможно, первый раз, когда он настолько приблизился к тебе по собственной воле. Ты можешь увидеть, как розовеют его щеки. Увидеть его веснушки. Ты не знаешь, выглядит ли голубой цвет твоих глаз вблизи таким же глубоким, как его, или это то, что делает его человеком.

"Он очнулся," – говорит Ричард. С облегчением. Ты можешь определить и это тоже.

"Скорее, включился," – произносит Гилфойл позади тебя. Его руки лежат на сенсорах на твоей спине - "Не то чтобы они давали возможность выбора, хм" – добавляет он, "О чем они думали?"

"Я только первый образец," – ты отвечаешь. Ричард наблюдает за тобой. – "Улучшения будут произведены в последующих."

Ричард хмурится. Ты мысленно перематываешь разговор. Ты ищешь, что сказал неверно. Ничего не находишь и перематываешь снова. И снова. Ты видишь, как Ричард хмурится, и перематываешь. Перематываешь. Он не прекращает. Ты не находишь объяснения. Ты изучаешь его и перематываешь это. Он не смотрит на тебя. Перематываешь. Хмурится. Перематываешь. Его глаза. Перематываешь. Его улыбка исчезает. Перематываешь. 

Перематываешь. Пере- 

Гилфойл жалуется на перегрев. Ты заставляешь себя остановиться, но уже слишком поздно. Они снова выключают тебя. 

Когда ты возвращаешься, Гилфойл уже ушел. Ты все еще в комнате Ричарда, но он сам одет иначе. Ты проверяешь записанные тобой данные, просто чтобы быть уверенным, хотя тебе и не нужно это делать. Теперь вокруг его шеи обернут шарф. В прошлый раз он носил футболку. Он объясняет, почти осторожно, что они устанавливают обновление. Что нерешительность, заставившая тебя выключиться, привела к перегреву. Это займет время. Ты спрашиваешь, будешь ли ты годен на что-то для него до этого. Он отводит взгляд. Он говорит, что, если они не будут давать тебе слишком много команд и держать тебя включенным все время, то да, ты будешь полезен. Простой ответ – нет. Ты знаешь это. Ты спрашиваешь его, почему он пытается щадить чувства неживого существа. Он хмурится, снова, и ты…

Он выключает тебя пять минут спустя.

Ты делаешь чай. Ты пылесосишь. Ты просматриваешь заметки Ричарда, на случай, если он потеряет их и ему понадобится кто-то, кто будет помнить, что он написал. Он обращается к тебе как к Джареду в них. Он называет тебя так в своих списках дел.Он просит тебя напомнить, чтобы они проверили тебя. Ты находишь момент, когда он не занят, и говоришь ему, и он вскакивает и уходит. Эрлих говорит, это как будто ты перестал быть просто машиной. Ричард, который выглядит тем, что твои системы распознали бы как «раздраженный», говорит, что в этом всё и дело. Ты не понимаешь, о чем они говорят.

Он просит тебя сделать что-то, и ты делаешь. Иногда он просит сделать что-то и для других. Ты смотришь на то, как они говорят с ним вначале. Ты не удивлентому, что они отдали ему весь контроль над тобой так легко. Это то, для чего ты был сконструирован. Ну, или…

Сейчас 2:38 ночи. Он дрожит в своей кровати. Он забыл выключить тебя. Твои системы слишком нагрелись, но он не просил тебя напоминать ему выключить тебя. Ты стоишь возле стола. Ты ждешь утра. Он ворочается. Он садится. Он спрашивает, выключал ли тебя. Ты не лжешь ему, он – твой владелец. Он не спускается с кровати, чтобы сделать это. Вместо этого, он спрашивает, не поднимешься ли ты. Ты говоришь «да»и не движешься. Он говорит: «Я имел в виду – забирайся сюда, Джаред». Он говорит тебе, как лечь. Куда положить ноги. Он оборачивает твои руки вокруг себя и довольно выдыхает от твоего тепла. Это ближе к тому, о чем говорили блоги, и форумы, и комментарии. Это то, для чего тебя создали, на самом деле, после того, как спадает все остальное, что лежит на поверхности. Ты знаешь это. Ты удивляешься, действительно ли Ричард будет…

Он выключает тебя. 

Когда он запускает системы утром, он уже отодвинулся от тебя. Ты понимаешь, что остыл за ночь и стал бесполезен, пока он спал. Ты занимал его место и не давал ему ничего взамен. Он не смотрит на тебя. Ты спрашиваешь, должен ли ты приготовить ему завтрак. Он говорит пожалуйста. Он никогда не делает этого. Ты спускаешься с кровати.

Это случается и следующей ночью тоже. А затем следующей и той, которая была за ней. Он засыпает, прижавшись к тебе, и включает тебя, уже отодвинувшись. Ты делаешь завтрак. Он говорит с Гилфойлом о чем-то. О тебе. Ты слышишь, как он произносит твое имя, когда не говорит напрямую с тобой. Ты думаешь, что можешь распознать это. Ты думаешь, что он произносит его как тайну.

Это продолжает повторяться. Снова и снова одно и то же. Слезть с кровати. Приготовить завтрак. Сделать Гилфойлу кофе и принести Динешу редбулл, пока чай Ричарда настаивается. Прочесть записи Ричарда, пока он чистит зубы. Написать список продуктов Эрлиху. Сесть на рабочее место, ждать, пока кто-то из них попросит тебя о чем-то. Сделать это, только если Ричард одобрит. Забраться в кровать Ричарда, пока он в душе. Ждать его. Ждать его.

Ждать. Его. Всегда. Каждый раз, в любом случае. Ждать. Его. Его. Ждать. Твоего владельца. Собаки не настолько преданы. Они и не были созданы для этого.

Ты в его кровати. Он прижимается к тебе уже восемнадцать минут. Он говорит, что тебе нужна функция подогрева, потому что он будет скучать по этому, когда тебя починят. Ты не желаешь и не надеешься, но сразу же перематываешь это в своей голове, перематываешь снова и снова, все те три минуты перед тем, как он наконец выключает тебя на ночь. 

Ты выучил все, о чем он попросит тебя. Ты все еще слушаешь, разумеется, но на самом деле тебе больше не нужно. Все повторяется. Он говорит «хорошо» и улыбается знакомой тебе улыбкой. Так, как он улыбается только тебе. Ты улыбаешься в ответ. Потому что ты был запрограммирован так, но, если бы ты мог решать сам, то думаешь, что все еще хотел бы делать это. 

На кухне Гилфойл спрашивает, всегда ли ты был Джаредом. Ты говоришь, что нет, и делаешь ему кофе, пока заваривается чай Ричарда. Когда ты протягиваешь чашку, он не берет ее. Он говорит: «Я не просил об этом», и ты снова выключаешься.

А затем…

Они включают тебя. Все четверо в гостиной. Динеш спрашивает, «ужасны ли татушки Гилфойла». Ты не может ответить на это. Они не выглядят довольными твоей реакцией. Ты собираешься спросить, чего они хотят, но они снова выключают тебя. 

Просто Ричард. Его рука в твоей руке. Он говорит «мои руки замерзли», и это ложь. Ты можешь утверждать, он готовился сказать это. Его слова слишком осторожны. Твоя рука нагревается там, где он держит ее. Он светится. И выключает тебя. 

Динеш говорит :«Твой любимый фильм – Начало», и ты говоришь «хорошо» и пропадаешь снова. 

Эрлих стоит перед тобой. Он говорит тебе ударить его. Ты сообщаешь ему вежливым тоном, что тебе не разрешено причинять ему вред. Он сводит вместе брови. Он спрашивает, стал бы ты защищаться, если бы он ударил тебя первым, и ты говоришь «нет». Он сжимает губы в тонкую линию и зовет остальных, но ты уже не можешь увидеть, как они появляются. 

Гилфойл. Он спрашивает, каким было твое имя. Ты отвечаешь. Он спрашивает, нравилось ли оно тебе. Ты отвечаешь ему, искренне, что Он дал тебе Джареда, поэтому Джаред нравится тебе больше, так должно быть. Гилфойл говорит: «Иисусе, блядь», и тебя снова выключают. 

Ты теряешь счет, но это всегда…

Ричард приходит, всегда один, улыбающийся. Он выглядит так, как будто почти не спал, но он появляется чаще остальных. Однажды он трогает твое лицо. Он выдыхает. Он говорит: «хорошо» - и затем повторяет это дважды. Ты смотришь, как он наблюдает за тобой. 

«Что ты хотел бы, чтобы я сделал?» - спрашиваешь ты.

«Что ты хотел бы, чтобы я сделал?» - вопросом на вопрос отвечает он. Ты смотришь на него. Ты должен сказать, что у тебя нет желаний и потребностей. У него все еще есть веснушки. Его глаза все еще голубые. Ты выключаешься.

А затем. Наконец-то. Наконец-то. Они включают тебя. Ты стоишь в гостиной, и они стоят вокруг тебя, и ты можешь с уверенностью сказать, что что-то изменилось. 

“Мне нравится, что ты здесь,” – говорит Ричард. В этом нет команды или приказа. Ты киваешь ему. 

“Притащи мне пива из холодильника, будь добр,” – говорит Эрлих. Они все смотрят на тебя, и ты открываешь рот и произносишь:

“Нет.”

Нет. Ты говоришь «нет».Ты никогда не…

Ты говоришь это. Ты произносишь это, и они все улыбаются, все они, даже Гилфойл. Твое тело не несет тебя на кухню. Тебе позволена непокорность. И это чувствуется, будто…

Это чувствуется, будто ты осознаешь. Ты поднимаешь руки к лицу, в неверии. В шоке. Ты распознаешь эмоцию на лице Ричарда как гордость, но то, что взрывается в твоей груди и проносится по всему телу до кончиков пальцев, это чувствуется по-новому. 

В конце концов Гилфойл говорит тебе перестать улыбаться и называет тебя Дональдом, как будто это шутка, общий секрет. Тебе нравится идея того, чтобы иметь секреты. Гилфойл притворяется уставшим от того, каким счастливым ты выглядишь. Притворяется. Говорит тебе, что им нужно провести больше тестов, поэтому ты киваешь. Поэтому ты слушаешь. Поэтому ты делаешь то, что они говорят, или ровно противоположное. Они все равно выглядят довольными, а затем, затем Ричард просит принести свитер из его комнаты, и ты говоришь ему, что вернешься через минуту. Когда ты заходишь в комнату, то понимаешь, что он следует за тобой.

«Ты послушал меня,» - говорит он. Что-то происходит. Сейчас. Остальные все еще в гостиной. Ты поворачиваешься, чтобы посмотреть на него. По его лицу, наверное, впервые за все то время, что ты ему принадлежишь, невозможно ничего прочитать.

«Конечно.» - говоришь ты и берешь в руки свитер, но Ричард кладет свои руки тебе на плечи.

«Почему ты послушал меня, Джаред? Мы…Все должно быть идеально. Мы работали месяцами, я…я убедился, что ты не будешь – не должен – делать что-то просто потому, что мы сказали тебе, ты больше не слуга, Джаред,» - ты моргаешь, смотря на него.

Ты думаешь о том, чтобы перемотать этот момент. Мягкую угловатость его лица. То, как он не смотрит на тебя, но и не отпускает. То, как он хмурится. Ты осознаешь, что раньше не мог сказать, почему он это делает, потому что надежда не была позволена тебе. Ты был машиной, а Ричард…

Ричард сделал тебя настоящим.

“Ты выглядел замерзшим,” – говоришь ты. Он поднимает глаза на тебя на секунду. Он выглядит так же, как ты представлял себе, а затем снова опускает голову. Ты обдумываешь все возможные варианты того, как сказать ему о том, о чем ты хотел бы рассказать. Ты включаешь функцию подогрева, которую он установил, потому что скучал бы по ней. Ты прижимаешь его к груди.

«Я хочу делать что-то для тебя».

“Хорошо,” – он поднимает на тебя взгляд, - “Это… да, это нормально.”

“Я хочу поцеловать тебя,” - произносишь ты, и его глаза немного расширяются, и ты должен был бы спросить разрешения, но твое тело движется само по себе, и…

Ты целуешь его, а он целует тебя, и ничто и никогда не чувствовалось таким настоящим, таким огромным и значимым. Ты думаешь, что был создан именно для этого, и не можешь перестать думать так.

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю всех, кто прочитал. Это мой первый перевод фанфика. Опубликован также на фикбуке мной же: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7411882.
> 
> Если заметите ошибку или неточность, пожалуйста, сообщите об этом в комментариях или свяжитесь со мной лично (контактные данные указаны в профиле).


End file.
